Field of Invention
Aspects and embodiments relate generally to an acoustic wave element, an antenna duplexer using the same, and an electronic device using the antenna duplexer.
Discussion of Related Art
A conventional antenna duplexer generally includes a transmission filter and a reception filter. The transmission filter may include a first interdigital transducer (IDT) electrode configured as a transmission resonator on a piezoelectric body. The reception filter may include a second IDT electrode configured as a reception resonator on the piezoelectric body. Each IDT electrode is covered with an insulation layer. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0019102 discloses an example of such a conventional antenna duplexer.